


Time for thinking

by solenskiner



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: If something really sucked about prison, then it was that you always had a lot of time to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea for this fic when I watched the first eposides of season 6, but I never posted it. I am not really happy with the fic, but maybe some of you like it. I hope so.  
> Also, English is not my native language and I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes.

 Mike really didn't know when it all began. With all the drama of going to prison, to being almost killed, to having to spy on his only friend, it kind of has been easy to ignore it. But if something really sucked about prison, then it was that you always had a lot of time to think. So this was what he did right there in the moment. Thinking even though he probably should sleep, but well. So _how did it got to this?_ he wondered. He almost never saw Rachel, the last time she stopped by has been over a month, and they did talk over phone like once a week, sometimes not even that. He was supposed to feel bad about that, right? So why was he not? Being honest, Mike felt relieved. And to top it all he couldn't help but be more at peace when Harvey came by. Yeah sure, they fought a lot in the last few weeks, but still. He was happy when he saw Harvey and that was a feeling he almost forgot existed while being here. So what? There was nothing wrong with that. So why did Mike feel kind of guilty? Shouldn't he be happier when his fiancé stopped by or called? Well he was tired of lying, even more to himself. So there were the facts. He wanted Harvey to be here, to make him feel safe, because he was the only one being able to give him that. Yes, Mike wanted to see Harvey smile again and maybe even call him Rookie. He wanted Harvey there in his life at all times.

Mike sat up with a start. No no no no! That just sounded as if he was _in love_ with _Harvey_. Ridicules. He wanted to laugh about it. For sure it was the lack of sleep making him think crazy things. But deep down he knew the truth. The way his chest just felt so heavy right now was obvious enough, wasn't it?

Mike sighed and lay down again. So? He was in love with Harvey and what now?

He had Rachel waiting out there for him after all. He was supposed to marry her when he came out of here. That had been the plan. But did he still want that? Did she?

God, when have things gotten so complicated? And what if Harvey didn't feel the same way for him? Things would get really awkward, right?

"Mike! Stop tossing around. I want to sleep and you should too" said Kevin.

"Yeah, sorry" he replied. He should sleep; in his state he would only drive himself crazy. _Crazier_ , that is. He can think about that tomorrow, after all what else was there to do in prison?

 

A few days have passed since his midnight breakdown and he has been ignoring all thoughts regarding Harvey so far. But Mike knew that he couldn't run from this forever.

He needed to man up. So today he decided to call Rachel and see how things are with her. Maybe if they talked more then... well Mike wasn't sure what exactly he was hoping for. But never mind now. He needed to call either way.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach. It's me"

"Mike? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to... talk, I guess. We haven't done that a lot lately"

"I know. It's just that right now is not a really good time, Mike. I have to go to an important appointment in 10 minutes. Why don't you call me Tuesday?"

"You mean like the last 2 Weeks? You never picked up, even though it’s our time"

"Well, I have been busy! Work and university are stressing me out! I don't have time to sit around and wait for your call unlike you"

Mike didn't know how to respond to that. All the air has left his lungs. He felt like he just got a kick in the stomach. So that was how their relationship looked like?

"Mike, are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"I have to go. Just call me Tuesday, alright?" Did she have to sound so annoyed?

"You know what. I won't. Apparently it is not so important to connect with me for you as it is for me. And don't bother coming here. Maybe it's better if we take a break."

He wasn't waiting for her to answer and just hung up. Well shit. That hadn't gone like he imagined. Mike sighed and left for the library. If he was lucky he could take his mind off things for a few hours.

 

"You look like shit"

"What? Compliments this early?"

Harvey smiled at him, like really smiled and it became hard to breathe for a moment.

They sat down. "But are you alright?"

Mike could just shrug. "I don' know to be honest. Rachel and I take a break"

It was hard to read Harvey, but he seemed just a little bit surprised there. "And why?"

Mike began to hate that word. Why why why why? It was all he could think about in the endless hours at night. Fuck his brain that never shut up. "We just kind of never talked anymore and the last few times she just sounded annoyed when I called and said that she is busy. Like everything else is more important so yeah..." Harvey looked at him thoughtfully. As if he wanted to see his soul. Were his eyes always so brown? God, he was pathetic.

"Well I guess I should say that I am sorry for you. But that would be a lie. You know I wasn't and still am not her biggest fan"

Mike has actually to laugh at that, because he could remember very well all the times Harvey showed his dislike for her.

"Well I can't say I am sorry neither. I know it's fucked up but I feel freer now"

Harvey chuckled and smiled again. Mike found himself thinking that he would do all he could to see that as often as possible.

Harvey reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. If he didn’t let go and they were kind of, in some way, holding hands neither of them mentioned it.

"So tell me about the newest horrible gossip of the firm?" Harvey laughed and began to talk. Mike wasn't completely listening to him. He focused on the sound of Harvey’s voice and how warm his hand felt on top of his. Oh man, he was in deep shit. He wasn't just in love; he was head over heels for that guy. The moment he met Harvey's eyes he could swear he saw a sparkle of mischief and maybe the same deep emotions as his there.

They talked until the guard came to bring him back to his cell.

"I will be back in two days"

"Alright" He couldn't say something like "I will be waiting for you" that would just sound incredible cheesy.

Harvey seemed to be able to read his mind, because he grinned like an idiot, gave him a mock salute, turned and went the other way.

Mike couldn’t stop smiling the whole day. God, he was really pathetic. But for now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it?  
> Then please leave kudos or a comment :)


End file.
